


My Jinji

by ksjzynvszyf



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksjzynvszyf/pseuds/ksjzynvszyf





	My Jinji

*非典型ABO

“砰——”

门从里面被撞开，一个男人跌跌撞撞地冲出来，趔趄着摔到地上就开始吐。随着门又渐渐关上，里面嘈杂的声音又被盖住。

田柾国气喘吁吁地跑到“New Drug”门口，平静了一下呼吸，他看了看手表，23：41。他赶紧掏出一个黑色的口罩戴上，深呼吸了一下，拉开门走了进去。

同刚才的嘈杂不同，那个摇滚乐队正收拾着准备换人，一个红发的男人从舞台下面撑着台子跨了上去。

底下人群马上聚起来大声高喊着他的名字。

“V！”  
“V！”

田柾国赶紧往前挤，找了个视线还算可以的位置坐下，随便拿了一瓶啤酒。还好赶上了，他开心地想。

红头发的男人接过立麦设置好，他的头发长了点，微微遮住上眼线，那双狭长的三白眼显得更加冷漠，他侧脸对后台点了点头示意可以开始了，田柾国只看到他高挺的鼻梁和扭头时T恤领口露出的一小节锁骨，他咽了咽口水。

整场演出都在他的掌控之中，游刃有余的眼神，低沉的嗓音，配合着干冰和灯光带来的效果，那一头红色头发像火一样在田柾国心里燃烧。

V从来不唱超过三首歌，第三首结束，他会直接下台离开，无视身后的挽留和欢呼。田柾国早就弄清他的习惯，提早穿过人群出了酒吧，在后门等着他。

酒吧里的空调没什么作用，演出完一身的汗，他推开后门，就看见对面站了那个戴着黑色口罩背着双肩包的卷毛男孩，眼睛圆溜溜地盯着自己看，就像只小狗。

他轻笑一声，靠在旁边的墙上点燃了一支烟，吐出一口烟气，他把额前的湿发撩开，露出额头眉眼，俩人面对面站着。

一支烟快要抽完，那男孩还是一动不动看着自己，他有些烦躁了：“我说，学生会长，天天晚上来泡吧很耽误学习的吧？”

“泰亨哥……”田柾国笑弯了眼睛，走过来牵住他的手，“不要生气了。”

金泰亨哼出一口气，把烟扔在地上踩灭。

“气那个跟你告白的小女生？没空。”

那人拉下口罩，冲他笑皱起了鼻子，另一只手从口袋里摸出一盒避孕套，“今晚我家没人。”

“啊……你他妈……别咬！！”

金泰亨趴在沙发上，看着自己胸口的牙印，提脚想踢他，田柾国一只手抓住了他的脚腕，又在刚咬过的地方细细亲吻起来。

“泰亨哥……你这个月都没找过我。”那人的卷毛在他胸口就像挠痒痒一样蹭他，他有点受不了，只好把那颗脑袋抱起来接吻，田柾国舌头伸得很深，几乎要舔到他的舌根，每次上床，总要听着小孩唧唧歪歪抱怨这个抱怨那个，他觉得烦又不能说，要是不哄他，一定又会被压在床上搞一整晚。

“我这个月，啊……比较忙……”

田柾国在他身下含着他的性器不断吞吐着，舌头顶着他的龟头，刺激得他有种想尿尿的想法。  
不得不承认，作为一个alpha，田柾国技术还是很不错的。

只是，一开口，总是撒娇，他看着那人手臂上的青筋，真是无法把这具身体和那张脸联系起来。

金泰亨第一次见田柾国，就是在”New Drug”的后门。他正要点烟，就闻到了一股四月棉的清香，不禁有点意外，在这种地方很少出现这么清淡的味道。那股味道几乎是瞬间包围了他，他一回头，就看到角落里背对着他蹲着的背影，手上一耸一耸的。

金泰亨几乎要惊掉下巴，在那里蹲着偷偷打飞机？不是吧？

他好奇地观赏了一会儿，那人闷哼一声像是终于射了，喘着气慢慢撑着墙壁站起来，一转过身，俩人对了个正着。他还没来得及拉上裤子，刚射完的阴茎依旧翘着，尺寸可观，金泰亨吐了一个烟圈，细长的食指从烟圈中间穿过，他吹了个口哨。

眼前这个男孩看起来还很小，根本不懂收敛信息素，金泰亨看他发情发到眼眶鼻子耳尖全红了的模样，不禁笑着吹了个口哨。

这是一个发情的alpha。

对方完全愣在了原地，他认得这个红头发的学长，正是大四的风云人物金泰亨。

面对金泰亨的调戏，他没有犹豫，甚至没有拉好裤头，径直走过去掐住那人的脸颊就吻了起来。

“唔……记得戴套！”田柾国的手指一下插入他的后穴里，将他从回忆中扯了出来，现在不是分神的时候，他再这么心不在焉，田柾国恐怕又要以为他心里有别人了，非得把他做晕在床上不可。  
“哥，不戴好不好，不舒服……”田柾国的龟头已经顶在穴口要往里挤，金泰亨撑起身子想逃开，被那人一手拽回去，糟了，金泰亨想，果不其然，田柾国强硬地怼了进去，死死箍住金泰亨的腰，“哥为什么要避开。”

“我没……啊！”

田柾国猛地往前一顶，几乎整个抽出再整个插入，金泰亨虽然是Omega，但后穴总是紧如处子，最怕田柾国这么大抽大干。他恨恨地咬咬牙，当初就不该自制力那么差，看人家长得帅、可怜巴巴就拎回家打炮，现在被干得半死的就是自己。

田柾国占有欲不是一般的强，这一点在床上就能看得出。俩人第一次做的时候，田柾国刚发情，自己的衣服几乎是被撕碎的，死死抱住他的腰在那张狭窄的单人床上操他，凑上来就要接吻。金泰亨不是没有过炮友，但他不喜欢同炮友接吻，下半身怎么玩都行，但是接吻在他这还是最后一道贞洁牌坊，他偏过头不想让田柾国吻他，那人居然一边抽插着一边埋在他肩头抽抽嗒嗒地哭了起来，金泰亨玩过狠的，但没玩过这么黏糊糊的。他一边要承受着下半身的撞击，一边还要嗯嗯啊啊地哄孩子，最后只好主动把舌头送进他嘴里，那人才擦擦眼泪不哭了。

“哥……想什么呢。”田柾国将他拉起来坐在自己腿上，金泰亨像骑马一样被他顶得上下摇晃，乳头被他揪着玩弄，他一下忍不住拽住田柾国的头发，“想你是个小哭包……啊！”

田柾国猛地一下顶进他的生殖腔内，一口咬在他的腺体上，“我不是！”

一股热源注入自己的身体，后颈处延伸开来的信息素钻入大脑，他脱了力气，田柾国死死将他按在床上，抬起他的腿压在身侧，金泰亨感觉自己快被田柾国搞成一张折叠椅了，他张着嘴，一出声全是淫荡的呻吟，田柾国还在往里钻，仿佛恨不得把两个囊袋也一并塞进去，又快又狠地操弄。金泰亨在他背上无力地抓着，他身体里的那根东西仿佛越来越硬，田柾国俯下身在他耳垂上舔吻，像下咒一样粘着他：“哥，我射里面好不好……”

完全标记让金泰亨有些害怕，“不行，你给我出来……”

“为什么……”那人又带了点哭腔，同他额头抵着额头，随着顶弄的节奏一下一下吻着他的嘴唇，“我忍不住了，我想射里面……泰亨哥……”

金泰亨看着他变得红红的眼角，微微拖长的尾音，他忍不住双手插进田柾国头发中，后穴一阵一阵缩紧，龟头磨蹭在田柾国的腹肌上激动地射了出来，他没有力气再说不，田柾国卯足马力，抱住他大力操着，猛地顶了几十下喷射在内。

金泰亨被烫得抖了一下，浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，“王八蛋……”他揪着田柾国的卷发，却又没力气骂他，田柾国喘着气趴在他胸口，“哥，帮我拿一下床头的纸巾。”

金泰亨累得动都不想动，“一会再收拾吧，累死了。”

“不是……”田柾国抬起头一脸眼泪看着他，“我擦擦鼻涕。”

金泰亨无奈地扯了几张纸巾给他擤鼻涕，“又哭什么啊……”

“不知道，就是，怕你因为她生我的气，怕我刚刚太大力你受不了，但我又忍不住，太喜欢你了，太喜欢和你做爱了……”他紧紧抱住金泰亨的腰，“哥，我标记你了，你以后不可以和别人做这种事情了。”

金泰亨叹了口气放弃了挣扎，半响回了个嗯。

“哥呢，喜欢我吗？”

“……”

“哥？”

金泰亨感觉到后穴里那根东西又有硬起来的趋势，赶紧回答：“知道了知道了。”

田柾国圆溜溜的眼睛湿漉漉地盯着他，刚哭过，鼻头还是红红的。

“喜欢，喜欢，你真烦。”

田柾国又皱起鼻子笑了，金泰亨这才觉得心里舒服了点，真是个难搞的小孩。

金泰亨不知道，田柾国从入学第一天就喜欢他，他每天晚上趁妈妈睡着就偷跑到金泰亨驻唱的酒吧里看他，那次发情是意外，但他知道金泰亨会到后门来，至于之后的事情，假如不是靠一些刻意为之，则很难解释了。


End file.
